Transformers: Universe Online
This is for the new show that debuted on October 10th on the HUB. inspired by the Michael Bay Films. Season 2 will start in Fall 2011 with their battle with Unicron as the source of Dark Energon. Characters Autobots * Optimus Prime '(Peter Cullen): Leader of the Autobots. Optimus Transforms into a red and blue semi-trailer truck simular to the live-action films. Optimus Prime has a mouth, like in Transformers: Cybertron, Animated and the live-action films. unlike the smooth face plate in the original series, as in the movie Optimus deploys face plate over his mouth in battle. Optimus is the strongest, biggest, and smartest of Team Prime. As told in Alex Irvine's Transformers: Exodus chapter book (which is set in the same franchise and community as Transformers: Prime), the series will explain Megatron's and Optimus' backstory, revealing Optimus was once a Decepticon, and Megatron was once an Autobot. * '''Arcee '(Sumalee Montano): A female Autobot that transforms into a blue motorcycle. Arcee is the smallest and most agile of the Autobot team. Acts as vice commander of the team, she had a strong bond with Cliffjumper and is gravely affected by his death. She also forms a bond with Jack Darby and even manages to convince him to continue aiding the Autobots. She has a old connection with the female Decepticon Airachnid who killed Arcee's partner Tailgate. * '''Bumblebee (SFX): Transforms into a muscle car similar to the live-action films, except with an engine block in the hood. As in the films, Bumblebee communicates through electronic sound effects rather than specific human languages. He is partnered with Raf Esquivel, who appears to be the only human able to understand him. He might speak in the future. * Ratchet '(Jeffrey Combs): The Autobots' team medic, he transforms into a hybrid ambulance. His appearance and attitude is similar to his ''Transformers Animated character. Ratchet appears to yell "Bulkhead I needed that!" a lot, since Bulkhead breaks all of his needed items. He appears to be second in command of the Autobots, as he often leads them when Optimus isn't around, and Optimus himself opens up to Ratchet first upon the death of Megatron. * '''Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): Transforms into a giant green ATV. He is partnered with Miko Nakadai and acts as her protector. He also has shown a dislike for Agent Fowler, as he considers the man to be a jerk. Like Ratchet, Bulkhead's appearance is similar to the Transformers Animated character, though his personality is slightly different. Bulkhead has a habit of breaking things (he usually breaks Ratchet's needed items), as he is very clumsy. Bulkhead left the Wreckers in order to join Optimus Prime on his journey to leave Cybertron * Jetfire (Troy Baker): The Autobots' Air Guardian, not similar to his Cybertron cartoon counterpart. He transforms into a metallic futuristic VF-1 Valkyrie. Hs's almost big as Optimus. He also speaks with a australian accent. Megatron told that he would have join the Decepticon but he wears the Autobot insignia with pride. Jetfire can combine with Optimus, simular to his Armada counterpart. *'Jazz '(Andrew Kishino): Transforms into a gray/silver sports car simular to the live-action film. He's part of Jetfire's team. He is partnered with D.J. as his protector as they both share the same personality of being a teamplayer. He has a love of style, with a hip-hop personality Personality is simuar to his Animated and G1 counterparts and retains his "Scatman Crothers" Voice. He learned dance moves from his friend, D.J.. *'Ironhide '(Jess Harnell): The Autobots' weapons' specialist, he transforms into a black Topkick simular to his live-action self. He's perhaps the more practical of the two, and more than a little trigger happy, so he can be more willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it will get the job done faster. His weapons include an energy rocket launcher on his left arm, a plasma rocket launcher on his right arm, gatling guns on both. He's a tough soldier on Jetfire's team. He has a set of differently-sized removable weapons mounted onto his arms for him in the armory such as: RPGs, Assult guns, a crossbow, and Ion weaponry that he brought provide artillery and install new hand held weapons for Team Prime. During in Battle he deploys a faceplate over his mouth. He evan installed auto defences out side the base *'Elita-1 '(Jennifer Hale): Arcee's best friend during the war on cybertron. She was like a sister to her, who transforms into a purple motorcycle with a sidecar on the right witch provides her armor when she transforms with it. Elita-1 is the same size as Arcee and most agile as her. She may be a fighter, but she's also a field medic on Jetfire's team as she carries an energon infuser. *'Chromia '(Grey DeLisle): a tough bot, optics always scanning for the next fight. Naturally that means sometimes she and Ironhide agree on a lot of things. This combined with the countless battles they fought together in made for a friendship that has lasted centuries. Chromia transforms into a silver motorcycle with blue stipes. She is much more in-tune with her emotions *'The Twins': Two Autobot brothers Skids and Mudflap. **'Skids' (Tom Kenny): He and Mudflap's appearance is similar to the live-action films. However, he has two oversized arms. He transforms into green Chevrolet Beat. He's the smarter than his brother and more level-headed. Sometimes he and Mudflap don't get along as brothers but they always put aside their differences, something to do with a mission back on cybertron years ago **'Mudflap '(Bumber Robinson): He and Skids' appearance is similar to the live-action films, as he has two oversized arms as Skids. He transforms into an orange Chevrolet Trax. Unlike his brother, Skids, Mudflap is very hyperactive, noisy, argumentative, and eager *'Sideswipe '(Travis Willingham): He is true to his function of Warrior. Though proficient with guns, he prefers melee combat to ranged weapons, and will employ any maneuver it takes to get close enough to the enemy to use his arm-mounted retracteble Cybertanium swords simular to the live-action series. He's also a bit of a smart-aleck, with a somewhat sarcastic and impetuous attitude but a knack for strategy. Sideswipe transforms into a silver Lamburgini simular to his live-action counterpart. He's rival is Sideways *'Tracks '(Jeff Bennett): He acts like a gentleman and a scientist. Tracks transforms from a blue sports car into a winged robot. He's appearance is similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. *'Hot Shot '(Mark Hildreth): The Autobot's bravest warrior and scout alongside his friend, Bumblebee. He transforms into a red, yellow and blue race car simular to his Transformers: Energon character. Не is a brave soldier; also he is very emotional, Determinant, experience has taught him to take things seriously when the situation demands it. He's a dynamic and understanding individual. He's another friend of Cliffjumper during the war too bad he had to hear the news that he died. *'Jolt '(Phil Morris): Transforms into a blue Chevrolet Volt simular to the live action film. he carries 2 electro-whips for combat. Like any prankster, he's pretty impulsive, and if trouble rears its head, you can bet Jolt is going to try to be in the middle of it. *'Prowl' (Nolan North): Transforms into a police car. Like Ratchet, and Bulkhead, Prowls appearance is similar to the Transformers Animated character. *'Wreckers': An Autobot war unit during the Great War **'Ultra Magnus '(J.K. Simmons): Commander of the Wreckers, who transforms into a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck simular to his Transformers Animated character. He's strong, honest, and courageous. He wields his Magnus Hammer for combat. He was also part of The Autobot High Council along with good friend Yoketron. **'Springer '(Dee Bradley Baker): Ultra Magnus's assistant who transforms into a RAH-66 Comanche helicopter. He's only ever risen to the middle of the Autobots ranks, he's still got smarts. Using his brains, he's able to come up with ways of using his strength and firepower that the enemy won't see coming to his commander. He's not much of a fighter, he's technical support **'Wheeljack '(James Horan): Bulkhead's best friend from Cybertron, and a master swordsman. Wheeljack's appearance is similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. In "Con Job" he captured by Starscream, but managed to escape and help defeat Makeshift, a Decepticon spy who pretended to be him. Wheeljack's nickname is Jackie. He was also given a spot on Team Prime, but didn't take it because he wanted to see more of the galaxy. Wheeljack is scheduled to return in future episodes as Sierra's Guardian. He transforms into a white race car with green and red stripes. **'Rodimus '(Chris Cox): Who is brash and headstrong, with an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance when he joined the Wreckers. He transforms into a yellow-orange sports car simulat to his Animated character with red stripes. He's mastering hand-to-hand combat and a wide arrange of weaponry, as well as designing his cybertronian bow witch fires Energon arrows. He knew Tailgate when he was just a rookie before he joined the Wreckers. **'Roadbuster '(Paul Dobson): Muscle of the Wreckers. He transforms into a Grey Cadillac Monster Truck with gear markings. Roadbuster is another friend of Bulkhead during the war on Cybertron. He also has an unfortunate tendency to break stuff by accident due to his sheer strength and natural clumsiness. He's wrecked major thoroughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker charges. Ultra Magnus has faith in him if he does a good job of being Peter's guardian and bring the fight to Megatron. **'Topspin '(Phil LaMarr): The Wreckers Demolision's expert. He transforms into a blue racecar simular to the live-action film, DotM. He's proud of being one tough bot, and is more than happy to wear the scars to prove it. He's armed with dual ion blasters and frag charges, whitch can detonate in 40 sec before exploding. **'Leadfoot' (John DiMaggio): A Cockney-accented overweight who transforms into a red racecar also simular to his DOTM-counterpart, he is the stratigest of the wreckers. ***'Steeljaw' (Frank welker): The Wrecker's cybertonian guard dog. When they need his expert tracking skills, Steeljaw puts both his advanced senses and his hydraulic jaws to work. He appears to be based on a Doberman. **'Twin Twist '(): Was a great Wrecker during the War until he was killed by Trypticon along with few other Autobots soldiers **'Drift '(Yuri Lowenthal): One of the Wreckers's only few Japanese members. Weilds a samurai sword. Transforms into a cross between an Nissan Silvia S15 and the Mitsubishi FTO. He spends his time meditation and learns Cybertronian martial arts. He has He frequently clashes with his Decepticon rival Bludgeon, whom he doesn't consider a true martial arts master due to his use of dishonorable tactics techniques and wishes to fight him alone for his honor. Before he became a Wrecker, he was a Draft Dodger and Yoketron decided to train him instead of throwing him in the stockade by Brawn. Drift was a rebellious and cocky young upstart at the time, and so Yoketron tried to humble and ground him. His weapon is the Great Sword, an ancient weapon that said to be extremely powerful, mainly because it drew power from spark energy, and as such must only be used in the most dire of circumstances. *'Cliffjumper'(deceased): Transforms into a red Dodge Challenger decorated with bull horns on the hood. He is killed by Starscream *'Tailgate'(deceased): Tailgate was a member of Delta Team during an unnamed battle. He failed to take out a sniper, forcing Arcee to enter hand-to-hand combat. As the two discussed where to rendezvous, Arcee was captured by Airachnid. Later, Tailgate was also captured and brought before the two of them. Airachnid threatened to kill Tailgate if she was not told the co-ordinates of an impending attack. After Arcee claimed she did not know them, Airachnid made good on that threat as she slashed him. When Airachnid and Arcee later encountered each other on Earth, Airachnid tormented her foe by bringing up what happened to Tailgate. Resurrected by light energon (witch was a myth). *'Dinobots' : **'Grimlock' (James Remar): Leader of the Dinobots. He transforms into amechanical Tyrannosaurus **'Slagg '(Rick Wasserman): Transforms into a mechanical Triceratops **'Sludge' (Jim Ward): Transforms into a mechanical Brachiosaurus **'Swoop' (Dee Bradley Baker): Transforms into a mechanical Pterodactyl. **'Snarl' (): Transforms into a mechanical Stegosaurus **'Wreckjaw' (Jim Ward): A new Dinobot. He transforms into a mechanical Velociraptor **'Paddles' (): Transforms into a mechanical Parasaurolopus *'Aerialbots' / Superion: The Autobots' combiner team. Under the command of both Jetfire and Silverbolt **'Silverbolt '(Brian Bloom): Aerialbot commander. He transforms into a metallic silver Lockheed Martin X-35. He cares more for his friends than himself, and as a true believer in the Autobot cause, he would gladly sacrifice himself to protect them **'Air Raid '(Liam O'Brian): He transforms into a F-15E Strike Eagle with blue hot rod flames. Air Raid has dedicated his life to tracking down the worst of them, spending centuries pursuing them all throughout the galaxy, and he intends to keep this up until every single one has been brought to justice **'Fireflight' (Parick Warburton): He transforms into a red A-10 Thunderbolt. He is easily distracted, which is unfortunate **'Terradive '(Jennifer Hale): Sole female member of the Aerialbots. She thransforms into a F-14 Tomcat. **'Breakaway '(Phil LaMarr): He Transforms into a F-35 Lightning II simular to Revenger of the Fallen version. Not only that, but in a straight line, there aren't many fliers that keep up with him. In battle he uses this to his advantage, dispensing with any aerial acrobatics, and simply relying on bombing runs at super-sonic speeds to get the job done **'Slingshot '(Jeff Bennet): Youngest Aerialbot in the team and the rookie. *'Wheelie' (Davis Cleveland): Resident Minicon who hangs around Autobot HQ. His weapon of choice is an energon blaster. *'Alpha Trion '(Tom Kane): Optimus's mentor during the war and member of the Autobot High Council. On cybertron he was head of c *'Brawn '(Paul St. Peter): He trasforms into a tan/brown Hummer HX. He lives to pit himself against physical challenges and to prove his mighty strength. He has a military personality *'Yoketron' (George Takei): Drift's Sensei during the Great War on Cybertron. Yoketron's appearence is simular to his Animated Counterpart. He is a master of many martial arts, including Circuit-Su, Metallikato, Crystalocution, diffusion, Tekkaido, Tahtib-tron and Laser Lathi. He tought many students except one, Bludgeon. He transforms into a japanese orochi with a gold, white and purple color. He's also part of the Autobot High Council. Years ago, after meeting his new student, Yoketron decided to train him instead of throwing him in the stockade by Brawn. Drift was a rebellious and cocky young upstart at the time, and so Yoketron tried to humble and ground him. Yoketron stripped him of his weapons and mods, and slowly trained Drift in the way of a swordsman and when Drift's training was complete, Yoketron turned hm to Ultra Magnus to join the Wreckers. He was the first Autobot to master the Great Sword. He appeard in Drift's and Ultra Magnus's flashbacks *'Crosswise' (Jeff Bennett): An Autobot agent who spies the Decepticons to give intel to his fellow Autobots. He transforms into a whit sports car with NASCAR painting. He's equiped with a cloaking device. *'Warpath '(Bill Fagerbakke): Another war hero which can transform into a crimson painted tank looks much like his Generation 1 counterpart. He's loud, boisterous, skilled, confident, devoted to his buddies, and probably a little deaf. His armor is tremendously thick; his skull no less. He loves to show off twords his fellow Autobots. *'Scattorshot '(Dee Bradley Baker): He spends a lot of time carefully planning out any battle tactics he and his teammates can use, and only expects as much time for careful planning and thoughtful action from the Decepticons. He transforms into a blue Land Systems OMC Ratel IFV. He has a western accent. *'Hound' (David Kaye): A Hologram specialist who transforms into an Army jeep. *'Rollbar '(Jim Cummings): Transforms into a Delivary van *'Sandstorm '(Patrick Warburton): Transforms into an assault buggy. *'Blurr '(Roger Rose): The fastest Autobot alive who speaks fast too, He transforms into a Blue Racer. *'Stratosphere' (Travis Willingham): Transforms into a military transport plane. can transport an entire team half way around the globe, evan military proportey and then supply high-altitude covering fire when they get there. In the air, he is virtually unbeatable, and he knows it; Stratosphere thinks he can take on just about any challenge all on his lonesome, and this becomes a distinct problem when the threat is on the ground, where his combat abilities are no great shakes. *'Mirage '(Dave Wittenberg): Red Formula One Race Car transformer. He has a french accent. He's very persuasive and when he engages Decepticons. *'Sentinel Prime' (Troy Baker): The Leader of the Autobot Elite Guard and Optimus' Predecessor. He was thought to be lost in the war, but was found on the moon by Optimus Prime. He returns it back to Optimus because earth was unfamiliar to him, and now Optimus is his teacher now. Sentinel Prime turns into a metallic blue monster-truck snowplow simular to his Animated counterpart, he also wields a Primax Blade and a Skyboom Shield. Miko refers him to be a jerk. Soon he was killed by Megatron and Shockwave. Eventually, Megatron use Dark Energon to revive him and turn him into his pet Terrocon for target practice *'Omega Supreme '(Michael Dorn): The legendary Autobot Guardian who transforms into the Autobot warship Ark. Omega Supreme was the Autobots’ last line of defense against the Decepticons during the War on Cybertron. In robot mode, due to his gigantic size, Omega Supreme has incredible strength with his claw like armes, in which one of them transforms into a plasma cannon. *'Autobot Troopers' (various voices): Decepticons *'Megatron '(Frank Welker): Leader of the Decepticons, he transforms into a Cybertronian jet, similar to the live action version. He believes that Earth-style forms are beneath him and attempts to utilize the Dark Energon he acquired from his time in space to end these "War Charades" with the Autobots in his favor. During the events of "Darkness Rising", he injects himself with Dark Energon giving himself the power to control the Terrorcons and plans to fire a shard of Dark Energon at Cybertron via a Space Bridge, turning the planets Cybertronian dead into an army of Terrorcons to help him defeat the Autobots and take over the Earth. He succeeds in seeding Cybertron with Dark Energon; however, the Autobots manage to destroy the Space Bridge. Both Optimus and Starscream believe him to have perished in the explosion. It is revealed that he survived thanks to Dark Energon, and was later taken to sick bay. Though he gets Knock-Out as a medic to keep Megatron stable, Starscream brides him into convincing Soundwave to pull the plug. By then, to find a cure for Cybertronic Plague to save Optimus' life, Bumblebee enters Megatron's subconscious mind to find the cure. However, Bumblebee unknowingly made Megatron aware of his condition while he was living his fantasy of killing Optimus Prime. Though he agrees to give the Autobot the cure so he can kill Optimus for real in return for being restored, Ratchet scanned the cure as the plug is pulled off by Arcee. Though Starscream was forced to plug Megatron back in at Soundwave's demand, the Deception's body was rendered brain-dead as his consciousness escaped into Bumblebee. Soon, Megatron was able to use Bumblebee to find a shard of Dark Energon (the same one used to create the Terrorcons) and use it to revive his original body, and used the cortical psychic patch used by Bumblebee to enter his mind to transfer it back. The process, though briefly interrupted by Ratchet and Raf, was a success, and the Decepticon leader returned to service, but not before beating Starscream, confining him to the same operating table that he once lie on * Shockwave'' (Coray Burton): Megatron's true second-in-command and a Brilliant Scientist. He's transforms into a Cybertronian Jet. He's also one of Megatron's scientist as he upgraded thier own ground bridge and fueled it wih Dark Enegon. He's similar to his War for Cybertron counterpart, but his head is simular to his Transformers Animated character. He has two arms instead of one with other for a cannon mounted on it. When he came aboard the Nemesis, Magatron promoted him to second-in-command leaving Starscream third-in-commnd. His voice is simular to David Warner. Unlike his other counterparts, Shockwave has mouth under in his mouthplate *'Seekers': Team of airborne Decepticons lead by Starscream under Megatron's command. **'Starscream (Steve Blum): Transforms into a silver-gray F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. Unlike most of his persona and like Transformers: Energon and the live-action films, Starscream shows respect for his commander, but waits for a chance to kill Megatron and take over leadership of the Decepticons. At the end of "Darkness Rising: Part 5", he tells his fellow Decepticons that Megatron has died in the Space Bridge explosion and ends by saying, "All Hail Starscream".In "Masters & Students", he revives SkyQuake to kill Optimus Prime and discovers Megatron survived the explosion and after being discovered by Soundwave's deployer Ratbat is forced to transport Megatron (but not before removing the shard of Dark Energon from Megatron's chest and brings him back to the ship and place him in stasis at the Decepticon base. He later calls Breakdown and Knock Out to help him. Megatron eventually returns and punishes Starscream severely for his assassination attempt. Starscream has announced to have been always scientifically curious. **'Thundercracker '(Wade Williams): Transforms into a blue F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. The master of fear. His victims can hear him coming from 200 miles away, which is the way he likes it—it's not worth the effort it takes to kill them unless they're nice and terrified first **'Skywarp '(Tom Kenny): Transforms into a purple-black F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. He's rather immature, stubbor n, cowardly, and prone to insults. **'''Thrust (Nolan North): Transforms into a red F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter **'Sunstorm '(Robin Atkin Downes): Transforms into a yelloy-orange F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter **'Ramjet '(Dwight Schultz): Transforms into a brown and white F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. He likes to tease Starscream all the time which what makes him laugh. **'Slipstream' (Gabrielle Carteris): Sole female member of the Seekers, who is oblivius of Starscream's hatred with Megatron. And she is Arcee's rival. She transforms into a purple-aqua F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter **'Acid Storm '(Carlos Alazraqui): Transforms into a green a F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter **'Dirge': The unspeakable member of the seekers. He transforms into a blue-green F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter *'Soundwave '(Peter Jessop): Transforms into a blue MQ-9 Reaper-type aircraft. His arms become the wings, resulting in them becoming very thin. During an encounter with Jack, Miko, and Raf, Miko takes his picture and Soundwave responds by taken a picture of the three children before flying off. According to his bio, he can use "deployers" that come out from his chest (one of which looks similar to his old counterpart Ratbat) along with mechanical tentacles. He also seems to be loyal to Megatron and distrust Starscream (though he pretends to aid Starscream and follows his commands) as he sent Ratbat to follow him when he went to investigate if Megatron had surived, an action that ended up preventing Starscream from doing away with the injured Megatron and forcing Starscream to act as if he was trying to save Megatron and have him transported to sickbay, thus saving his master from Starscream. **'Lazerbeak '(Frank Welker): A giant cybertronian condor, simular to the live-action film. He has razor sharp feathers **'Frenzy '(Dana Snyder): A Decepticon spy that is the size of a human. He transforms into a silver radio simular to the live-action film. **'Ravage '(Frank Welker): A giant cybertronian panther, simular to his to his Generation 1 counterpart. He was frozen in the artic found by Agent Fowler. Like all of Soundwave's minions, Ravage would prowl around the Nemesis, patrolling the hallways. he's very aggressive twords Autobots and he enjoys scratching them with his razor sharp claws. Sometimes Megatron, Soundwave or Brawl puts a leash on him **'Ratbat': A giant cybertronian bat, *'Brawl '(John DiMaggio): Transforms into a heavy tank simular to the live-action film and speaks in a Russian Accent. He acts as Megatron's captain to the Vehicons and general of the combaticons. He is the same size of Bulkhead and Ironhide. His head is simular to his G1 counterpart. Brawl does not just enjoy fighting, he is consumed by it. Tearing Autobots apart is embedded into his very core, and every fiber-optic cable of his being is obsessed with wild, unyielding combat. The only thing he enjoys, or even cares about, is the fury of battle. He's a rival to Ironhide and to Warpath. He is armed with his spring-loaded main gun on his right arm and a flip-out blade on his left. *'Lugnut '(David Kaye): Transforms into a Bartini Beriev VVA-14. He is simular to his Transformers Animated character, and speaks in a monsterious English Accent. Lugnut possesses a quality that's exceedingly rare in Decepticons: loyalty. Unswerving, unthinking, blind loyalty to the glorious Megatron. His master makes the plans, and Lugnut carries them out. However, that blind loyalty is his weakness. Although innovative on the battle field, he does little thinking about anything else. He had a histroy with his enemy, Bulkhead. *'Blackout' (Noah Nelson): Transforms into a Blackhawk helicopter simular to the live-action film, the entire rotor assembly on his back can be removed and converted into a gigantic fan weapon or allow him to fly or hover, to vaguely represent the hand-held rotor-blade weapon he wields in the film as a weapon. In better days he was always to be found looming powerful and silent behind his leader's right shoulder. When given a target he hunts it down with fierce determination. During the civil war, Blackout fought alongside Megatron when his master became a Decepticon. *'Swindle '(Fred Willard): A Decepticon armsdealer and Weapon specialist and his human partner is Craig Mason.He transforms into a Hummer simular to his Animated version . His loyalty is to only the highest bidder or his number one customer, Megatron. He has a large cannon on his right arm and several other built-in weapons throughout his body *'Barricade' (David Kaye): Bumblebee's rival. He transforms into a police car simular to the live-action version which has a black and purple color. He's a true speed demon, powering his engine to speeds faster than some jets. He is a brutal leader on the battlefield, scolding Decepticons that don't perform up to his and Megatron's stand. He loves mocking Bumblebee cause of his voice *'Stockade' (Robin Atkin Downes): He transforms into a black SUV. He's the second muscle for the Decepticons along side Breakdown. He's not too picky about whom he takes orders from, especially from Starscream, as long as those orders involve hurting people and Autobots. He has a british accent *'Incinerator '(John Kassir): He transforms into a osprey helicopter. He wants to know where Megatron is, and he's going to interrogate every Autobot he can capture to find out. He almost have a sinister laugh and insane personality. *'Skyquake':(deceased) Entombed in stasis on Earth until exhumed by Starscream. However, Skyquake pledges alleigance to only his "one true master", Megatron. He transforms into an F-35 Lightning II-like fighter when Skyquake scanned agent Fowler's fighter, while fighting Optimus Prime and Bumblebee *'Blitzwing' (Bumper Robinson): Transforms into two modes a Jet and Assult tank simular to his Animated Counterpart. Not only has three modes (robot, jet, and tank), he also has three alternate personalities ", Icy personality is represented by a long, blue face with a monocle and speaks with quiet disdain. His easily angered Hothead personality has a wide, red face, is gap-toothed, and tends to react angrily with violent threats towards almost anyone. Finally, his Random personality's face looks like nothing so much as a black jack-o'-lantern, and may toss out bad puns and jokes, children's nursery rhymes, or random non sequiturs, mostly followed by hysterical laughter. All three personalities speak with a pronounced German accent and apparently he has trouble flying in a straight line *'Knockout '(Daran Norris): Breakdown's partner. He and Breakdown were called in by Starscream in a plot to steal an Energon Harvester. It's not simply his own lines he's interested in; he has an appreciation for well-built mechanical bodyforms of all sizes and functions... and a nasty penchant for tearing them apart after he's done admiring them. Slick, sly and snobbish, he's ostensibly the Decepticons' "medic", though he professes both a preference and proficiency for dis-assembly. He considers himself adept at breaking things and fixing them, but professes more skill with the breaking. He transforms into a red sports car. On the battlefield, he prefers to wine and dine his prey first, before striking cruelly with his Energon prod, which can disable even some of the biggest Transformers around. Knock Out is concerned with his form, as he once forced a driver off the road after he scratched his paint job, and insulting Optimus after he ripped off his door. soon he found a replacable door *'Breakdown '(Adam Baldwin): Knock Out's brutish assistant. Both Knock Out and himself were called in by Starscream to repair Megatron and steal a Energon Harvester in Greece, he also shares a history with Bulkhead. In other words, he is the muscle for the Decepticons. Based on his new, gigantic, robotic appearance, he transforms into a monster armored truck/van equipped with a missile launcher turret. He's partnered with Knockout as his brutish assistant. *'Demolisher '(Gary Anthony Williams): He transforms into a yellow/red Missle Carrier Tank. He is a very trusted but sometimes very dim soldier who holds very true-to-spark values concerning. His appearence is simular to his armada counterpart *'Bonecrusher '(Fred Tatasciore): He transforms into a Buffalo H, almost simular to the live-action version, except his feet don't wheels. He also has his grabber claw equiped to his vehical mode and used as a weapon attatched to his back. On Cybertron, Bonecrusher was actually quite a skilled tactician during the Great War battle while others were still mapping out strategy, and, most importantly in Megatron's eyes, an aggressive warrior. He is Brawls cosest friend, as they both fought together during the war. *'Constructicons' / Devastator: Rivals of the Aerialbots and Dinobots. They're nuetral Decepticons dumb enough to help Autobots expand thier base, with no alligence to Megatron. As long the Autobots pay them for a small price of Energon, they will expand thier Base. Together, they're like family to one another. They all form into Devastator **'Mixmaster '(Jeff Bennett): Leader of the Constructicons, he transforms into a black and silver concrete mixer, simular to the Animated and Live-action film. Mixmaster has spent his entire life learning all there is to know about construction. He has very long arms with big plates from his truck mixer section that are used as 4 shields. He forms Devastator's head **'Scrapper '(Tom Kenny): Second-in-command of the Contructicons and Mixmaster's best pal, he transforms into a yellow Excavator, simular to the Animated and his robot mode resembles his Live-action counterpart. Like his compadre, he has an innate knack for grasping construction projects, and upon seeing a set of blueprints can get right to work. He forms Devastator's right arm **'Overload '(Gary Anthony Williams): He transforms into a red articulated dump truck. He's very lazy as he sleeps on the job with Rampage shouting in his face to wake him up for a moment. He's armed with a drill carried on his back for digging. He forms part of Devastator's body. He has an overwieght appearence **'Long Haul' (Richard McGonagle): He transforms into a large green Dumptruck, simular to the live-action film, and speaks in a Heavy Brooklyn accent. He wishes he could spend more time in battle, destroying his enemies with force. Instead, he often finds himself stuck in the role of pack mule, lugging around Energon. His the heavy lifter of the Constructicons. He is taller than Bulkhead due to their new rivalry. He forms Devastator's right leg **'Rampage '(Bumber Robinson): He transforms into a yellow Bulldozer. He's a very violant Constructicon that can be followed by the trail of Debree as he carries, Gurdurs, large crates and rocks. His chassis is covered with dirt and mud. He likes to pick on Overload once and a while, and speaks in a French Accent. He forms Devastator's left leg **'Hightower' (J. B. Blanc): He transforms into a gigantic truss crane. He uses his hook to lift old cargo crates or, he can replace his hook with a wreckingball. He's the technition of the Constructicons and he has a blow-torch. He forms Devastator's left arm **'Duststorm' (Colin Murdock): He transforms into an orange Steamroller. **'Skipjack' (Maurice LaMarche): He transformes into a blue painted Volvo Excavator with a drill attatchment. In robot mode, his drills ae mounted on his arms. He speaks in an Italian Accent. *'Scorponok '(Frank Welker): A giant cybertronian scorpion simular to the live-action films, as he's partnered with Blackout. His weapons include missiles, spinning pincers (which can also be formatted into drills for burrowing), a directed-energy weapon, and an impaling spike that represents the stinger on his tail that can pierce through steel *'Bludgeon' (Phil LaMarr): a Metallikato martial-artist, loyal to the Decepticon cause and armed with an ancient blade handed down from ancient times well as a smaller dagger. Underneath the samurai trappings though, he's a pretty straightforward 'con: he loves giving people a kicking, he's willing to fight dirty, and he doesn't give a fig about your complaints of immorality. Things like that, and his willingness to use a high-voltage cannon. But what does he care, he just shot you with a cannon! One thing he does care about: he really, really gets focused on rivals and proving he's the best of them. He transforms into a a green and orange Japanese Type 90 tank and into a skeletal samurai robot mode. He is one of Yoketron's dishonored students swores revenge on Drift for his humiliation. He travels with Oil Slick in their pursuit of finding Drift with out interfearence with other autobots who would help him and kill anyone who ever stands in his way. *'Oil Slick '(Vincent Tong): Transforms into a "chopper" motorcycle. Like his Animated counterpart, Oil Slick is a talented chemist specializing in weaponized compounds. He is, in his own words, "slagging good" though at times too eager in trying out new concoctions. He's mastered in cybertronian martial arts in Circuit-Su, Metallikato, Tahtib-tron and Laser Lathi. His weapon is a Dark energon mace witch can creat shockwaves and fire blast while swinging it. *'Dreadwing '(Tony Todd): *'Cyclonus' (): Transforms into a cybertronian star fighter. *'Blast Off '(Brian Bloom): *'Airachnid '(Gina Torres): A twisted Decepticon who can make even Arcee tremble due to a past encounter that cost Arcee the life of her partner Tailgate. After leaving the Decepticons, Airachnid travels the universe and likes to collect endangered species — after she rendered them near extinction. When she came to Earth, she ended up hunting Jack while battling Arcee at the same time. After being taken down by Arcee, Airachnid escapes underground. She is set to return in "Crisscross", where she will team-up with Silas (leader of the terrorist organization M.E.C.H.) to get revenge on Jack and Arcee, later scanning Fowler's stealth helicopter as another alternate mode with bug parts. *'Sideways '(John DiMaggio): He transforms into a silver Audi R8, simular to the live-action film. He's a simple courier so he's not a physical powerhouse like the other Decepticons. As he's pretty smart, and cocky, Sideways prefers to team up with larger Decepticons in the battle against the Autobots. His arch foe is Sideswipe .He has a saw blade in both hands. *'Strika '(Gwendoline Yeo): One of Megatron's Generals who transforms into an orange and purple double barreled tank. She has a russain accent *'Crowbar '(Keith Szarabajka): *'Lockdown '(Danny Trejo): A Decepticon Bounty hunter. He transforms into a muscel car, simular to his Animated version of himself *'Onslaught '(Khary Payton): A Decepticon Bounty Hunter who works with Lockdown as his partner. He transforms into a green and dark purple Mack truck *'Vehicons '(Various voices): Troops (also known as drones) who serve as foot soldiers for the Decepticons. They transform into purple muscle cars, and spacefighters.The Vehicons had been misnamed many times as "Eradicons" by the closed captionings and "Decepticon Troopers" in the credits. Unlike the Vehicon drones from Beast Machines, they are not mindless and appear to have personalities. Vehicons are adaptable to many different situations, including flight modes, security patrols, and mine workers. *'Eradicons' (Various voices): Brutish version of Vehicons, They Transform into purple armored trucks and cybertronian gunships also thy're heavey hitters. They have the same different situations, including flight modes, guard patrols, and mine workers. *'Terrorcons': Megatron's army of the undead. Cybertronians which Megatron raised from the dead using Dark Energon. Some were also initially created from an Earth graveyard. The rest of them were raised from the Dead Cybertronians on Cybertron *'Combaticons': A group of Decepticon body forms lead by Brawl during the War back on Cybertron. Unlike Vehicons, the combaticons are and armored force **'Scouts': Transform into camouflage DPVs **'Enforcers': Transform into M1126 Stryker IAV's with missile launchers on their shoulders, and are the heavy hitters of the drone army **'Snipers': Transform into Apache AH1 Helicopter with blasters and sniper guns on their arms *'Trypticon '(Fred Tatasciore): Alternate mode is a copy of Megatron's ship, the Nemesis. Trypticon is destructive, monstrous and the rival of Omega Supreme. His appearence is a gigantic dinosaur; simlular to the War for Cybertron version and Godzilla. He cares little for his role as the ultimate Decepticon weapon and finds war to be a waste of effort, Trypticon enjoys eating Vehicons for disposal. The Autobots refered to him as a monster on Cybertron. He killed millions during the War. Typticon's weapons are enhanced with Dark Energon when Megatron reactivated him. Others *'Primus' (Peter Weller) (mentioned): The creator of the Transformers - Autobot and Decepticon alike - and the twin brother of Unicron. He transforms into the planet cybertron it self *'Unicron' (Clancy Brown) (mentioned): Primus' evil brother and the source of Dark Energon. *'Scraplets': Cybertron's most dangerous vermin. Scraplets consume all forms of metal but show a preference for living metal particularly transformers. They travel in large swarms and have the ability to fly. They caused some damage to the Autobot base before it is discovered that Scraplets are vulnerable to the cold. Bulkhead showed particular fear of Scaplets, sighting having seen swarms of them consume the entirety of other transformers in their site. *'Megatronious Prime/The Fallen' (James Arnold Taylor): Once a member of the Dynasty of Primes, but has turned against his fellow brotheren which led the creation of the Decepticon name. He's also the one who made Megatron the Leader which started the war on cybertron. Years ago he was in Stasis locked back in Egypt, But now Megatron revived his old master with Dark Energon. The Fallen appearance is a combination of his Dreamwave comic and Movie counterpart, His abilities include Telekinesis, Electric manipulation, and Pyrokinesis. Soon Optimus (in Super mode) destroyed him in battle Humans * Jackson "Jack" Darby (Josh Keaton): A 16 year old boy who accidentally encounters Arcee in her motorcycle form and enters into the Transformer War as a strong ally. He is a bit of a reluctant hero and is at first hesitant to get involved in the Autobot's War with the Decepticons. He forms a strong bond with the Autobot Arcee, who acts as his protector. Jack and his girlfriend Sierra shares their first kiss in future episodes. * Miko Nakadai '(Tania Gunadi): Miko's last name is Nakadai, but at Comic Con 2010, it said that Miko's last name was Tezuka. 15 year old female Japanese exchange student who seeks to be "in on the action" after seeing Arcee. Miko is very adventureous to the point of being reckless, causing nothing but headaches for Raf, Jack, and the Autobots. Later shows mechnical aptitude. She seems to like Bulkhead, her protector, the best and frequently follows him into dangerous situations * '''Rafael "Raf" Esquivel '(Andy Pessoa): A 12 year old computer whiz who is able to provide Ratchet the technical support for human technical devices that Ratchet cannot develop and uses his technical knowledge to support the Autobots in their fight with the Decepticons. Ratchet comes to respect Raf rather than a "fleshy", becoming actual friend who actively support each other in later episodes. He seems to be the only human in the group who understands Bumblebee * 'Sierra '(Alexandra Krosney): Sierra is a girl from Jack Darby's school. Jack knows her, but in typical high school drama fashion, Jack is mostly below her notice. She finds Jack admiring a motorcycle outside of K.O. Burger where he works in the first part of Darkness Rising and calls him out on it, before getting scared away by a pair Vehicons in vehicle mode that try to run her down on their way to the motorcycle - the Autobot Arcee in disguise. Sierra is Jack's love interest in the series, her Autobot partner is Wheeljack. ** '''Sierra's Friend (Bella Thorn): is a teenage girl who attends the same school in Jasper, Nevada, as Sierra and Jack. She's a troublemaker, and she hangs out with Sierra a lot, even she is with Wheeljack and Jolt * D.J. Flinn '(Khary Payton): a 17 year old african-american who is partnered with Jazz. He loves to party, referenced in his experience as a music lover also he's a team player * '''Peter Thompson '(Taylor Lautner): a 15 year old native-american who also likes to see the action such as Miko but he's know alot about animals as he learns wildlife from Cybertron. He's partnered with Roadbuster * '''Isabel Nixon (Elise Gatien): A 16 year old girl who is partnered with Hotshot. She goes to the same school as Jack, Miko, Raf and Sierra where she goes to her Cheerleading practice. She forms a stronge bond with Hotshot as he intends of taking her to practice everyday and brings her to the Autobot Base. She has little brothers named Tommy and Timmy. She almosts feel sorry for Starscream about how's he's been through. * Timmy & Tommy Nixon (Cassandra Morris and Kath Soucie) 13 yr old twin brothers of Isabel that are partnered with The Twins, Skids and Mudflap as they meet the Autobots. Timmy is smart like Raf, Tommy always get into troubled with his cockey attitude as Miko. *'Addison Fowler '(): * Special Agent William Fowler '(Ernie Hudson): The Autobots' liaison to the outside world who only visits when there are "issues" like that of the Autobots failing to keep their fight with the Decepticons off the radar. Being a government agent he has been injected with a micro-chip tracking device (according to Raf the US government has started a program of injecting their agents with tracking devices, similar to micro-chips used to track pets). He has shown himself to be an accomplised helicopter pilot, even managing to out fly a one of Soundwave's deployer units. Is briefly kidnapped by the Decepticons and interogated by Starscream to learn the location of the Autobot's base, however Fowler does not reveal its location (enduring torture at the hands of Starscream) and is saved by the Autobots with help from their teenaged human allies. Currently he is the Autobots only known adult human ally. * '''Leutenant Tucker Alloy '(Sam Worthington): Leutenant of the U.S. Army. He is appointed as the Autobot's ally under William Fowler's orders, Tucker is very fond of the Autobots, Jack and company, especially Warpath. He and Silas used to be friends before he joined MECH. * 'June Darby '(Markie Post): Jack's mother who is currently unaware of the existance of the Autobots, however she has encountered Arcee in vehical mode and believes her to be a motorcycle her son had bought with his own money (she allows him to keep the bike with the stipulation that he must wear a helmet).In "Crisscross", June has become suspicious of Jack (due to his breaking curfew, sleeping in class, poor grades, and local rumors about him racing his bike over town), causing her to fear Jack has fallen in with wrong crowd. After catching him sneaking in one night with Arcee (in vehicle mode) she grounds him and tells him his motorcycle (Arcee) must remain in the garage. Arcee tells Jack not to worry, as his mom works late, thus enable her to sneak out so she may perform her Autobot duties. However June comes home early and finds her missing (through Ratchet manages to ground-bridge her back into garage, without June). However June assumes the "wrong crowd" Jack is hanging out with snuck it in. Jack decides to come clean and tells her about the Autobots, however this causes June to think he is part of a science-fiction club (Arcee's refusal to transform does exactly help prove his story either). June eventually learns Jack was telling the truth about Arcee and the Autobots, after she kidnapped by M.E.C.H. and held hostage by their temporary ally Airachnid. She is rescued by Jack & Arcee with assistance of Agent Fowler and his men. Agent Fowler tries to provide Jack with a cover story about working with him, but having been told everything by Jack she doesn't by it. Jack decides to make good on the promise to take his mom for a ride on his motorcycle, (to the Autobot's base) and introduces her to the rest of his "science-fiction club" (the Autobots). June is currently one of the few adult humans (besides Agent Fowler, the government, Silas, and MECHs soldiers) who are aware of the of the existance of the Autobots and Decepticons (currently she is the only known adult civilian known to be aware of their existance). * '''Molly Esquivel: Raf's mother who is also knows of the existance of the Autobots as Raf introduced her to Bumblebee. * Ronald Esquivel: Raf's father * Vince'' (Brad Raider): Vince has red hair, and is usually refered to as "the bully." He and Jack don't get along well, and dislike each other. Vince has red hair and green eyes. He is into street racing. After hearing Sierra is now in love with Jack, Vince allies himself with Megatron and the Decepticons when he partnered with Knock Out. * '''M.E.C.H.': A terrorist organization ** Silas '''(Clancy Brown): Leader and a field commander for M.E.C.H. He has grey hair and has scars on his face. Thanks to the data from Breakdown, Silas has a plan which he calls "Project Chimera". His origin currently remains unknow * '''Zak Scottson (Tara Strong): A 11 year old boy who is allied to Megatron and the Decepticons after he was always getting beat up everyday, no respect, and having a terrible life in the streets, then his life became better when he met Megatron. He is the one who formed a bond with Ravage after healing his paw with dark energon. He's partnered with Megatron and Lugnut. In other words, Megatron trusts him more than Starscream as he brought a Dark Energon shard to him. With his usefulness, Megatron gives him a exoskeletal armor (whick provides Zak super strength, Hand blasts, helmet with a mouthplate) created by Shockwave as a gift. He forged a Dark Energon sword in combat and used to bring machinary to life. * Craig Mason '(Jeremy Shada): A 15 year old boy who is also allied with the Decepticons. He used to work at a gas station and eventally gets fired for accidently getting car on fire. He partnered with Swindle as they're both arms dealers. * '''Dick Romen '(Danny Cooksey): A 15 year old boy who wants to rule the world and he's an insperation of Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown. He's also allied with the Decepticons as he partners with * '''Fast Willy (Kevin Michael Richardson): Fast Willy is a participant in illegal drag races. He's an automotive enthusiast, and he doesn't like people with nicer cars than him - especially if they're too good to trade banter. He scratched a fellow racer's car for ignoring him. Unfortunately for him, the other racer was the Decepticon Knock Out, who proceeded to run Fast Willy off of the road, trashing his car in the process Locations *'Jasper, Nevada' - The town were Jack, Miko, Raf, Sierra, Isabel, D.J. and Peter live. **'K.O. Burger' - Jack works at K.O. Burger. K.O. is a reference to Knock Out, a Decepticon in the series and Alex Kurtzman (K) and Roberto Orci (O), the executive producers the series. K.O. Burger is where Jack first saw Arcee, as he fell "in love" with her and Sierra. **'School' - Jack, Miko and Raf all go to a school. This is where Miko first found out about the Autobots, as she saw Arcee (in vehicle mode.) Hardly any information of the school has been revealed. In "Masters and Students", Raf's science project, a realistic mock-up of Cybertronian Volcano built by Ratchet ends up burning a hole in the school's roof when it erupts. *Cybertron - The home living home planet of the Autobots and Decepticons. Cybertron was mostly destroyed. Only ruins of dead Cybertronians lay across the lands of Cybertron. It was first seen in "Darkness Rising, Part 4" where the Autobots find out that Megatron is building a Spacebridge in order to create an undead army of Cybertronian soilders, using Dark Energon *'Autobot Base '- The Autobot Base is located just outside of Jasper, Nevada. It has Earth tech (in which Ratchet complains.) For Humans there is a phone. From episodes, the Base looks pretty big. There is a corner where Raf has set up a video game consel and a couch. There is Armory where Ironhide set up to store his weapons evan holding cell for imprisoning any Decepticon. It used to be a missile silo before it was converted: as a result, it's shielded against radio signals and is operated using old human machinery. Trying to run Cybertronian programs on human machinery is a recipe for bugs out the exhaust, much to Ratchet's irritation! * 'The Nemesis '- The Nemesis is the Decepticon war ship and also their base. It appears to be a black, grey and purple color. There are many large and small screens in the Nemesis for announcements. Main areas include its command bridge and a sick bay (where the injured Megatron was resently lying in stasis, before he managed to revive himself in "Out of his Head"). The sick bay is also where Starscream is treated after his punishment from Megatron and is where Knock-Out replaces Starscream's missing arm (which he lost in the Shadowzone, along with the revived Skyquake) with a newer model (one equipped with a Null Ray). In "Shadowzone" it is revealed to be equipped with it own "Ground Bridge" unit. * 'The Woods '- The Woods is where Arcee and Jack go where they go on a recon mission as seen in "Predatory." There are lots of mosquitoes which Jack really dislikes. People camp in the Woods also as seen in "Predatory." * 'The Arctic '-In the Arctic it is extremely cold, and the coldness can kill the Humans, as well as Cybertronians. The Autobots found a Cybertronian Pod, which was later revealed to be a Scraplet trap. * 'M.E.C.H. Bases '- As shown in the series so far there are two bases MECH uses. The first one was seen in the episode "Operation: Breakdown", and was located in Kamchatka Peninsula, Russia. The second one was seen in the episode "Crisscross", which appears to be located somewhere close to Jasper, Nevada. The second base was where MECH and the Decepticon, Airachnid used Jack's mother, June Darby as bait to lure Jack and Arcee to the base Episodes Season 1 5 part mini series event #Darkness Rising Part 1: Jasper, Nevada, Autobot Cliffjumper is captured and killed by de facto Decepticon leader Starscream, as his comrades Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee are too late to help him. Arcee is then pursued by Starscream's Vehicon drones, and Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrive to help protect two humans, Jack and Raf. Optimus orders the Autobots to bring the two boys as well as the girl Miko to base, as anyone associated with Autobots is a Decepticon target. Meanwhile, Soundwave detects a signal from deep space, and Starscream opens their Space Bridge, allowing Megatron to return #Darkness Rising Part 2: The Autobots go in search of Cliffjumper when his life signal suddenly reappears, unaware that Megatron used the dangerous Dark Energon to momentarily revive Cliffjumper before striking the reanimated husk down. Arriving to an Energon mine, the Autobots fight their way through Vehicons before finding the still-living remains of Cliffjumper in his final moments and later escaping when Starscream rigs the mine to blow. After going through disinfection after her horrific experience, with Ratchet getting a sample of their fallen comrade's strange fluid, Arcee takes Jack home to serve as his guardian should the Decepticons attack him; Bulkhead and Bumblebee are assigned to be Miko and Raf's respective guardians as well. While Ratchet unknowingly bring a machine to life with the strange fluid, Megatron stabs himself with a shard of Dark Energon to master its power #Darkness Rising Part 3: After killing the machine brought to life by the Dark Energon, Ratchet and Optimus deduce that Megatron plans to raise an army of the undead with Dark Energon, and depart to an ancient Cybertronian battleground. When Arcee and Bumblebee go on patrol, Bulkhead accidentally reveals the children's connection with the Autobots to the disgruntled Agent Fowler, the Autobots' designated liaison with the United States. Soundwave has his Mini-Con Lazerbeak capture Fowler, but not before he sends an S.O.S that Bulkhead and the children follow the Decepticon ship. At the Cybertronian battleground, Megatron raises an army of undead Cybertronians with Dark Energon to kill Optimus and Ratchet #Darkness Risng Part 4: Optimus Prime and Ratchet fight an army of undead Cybertronians. Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead storm the Decepticon ship Nemesis and save Agent Fowler; meanwhile, the humans find take a picture of Cybertronian schematics. Optimus and Ratchet destroy Megatron's army and Megatron tells them wait for "the main event." Miko shows Ratchet the Decepticon plans that they found. Studying the plans that Miko found, the Autobots discover that the Decepticons are building a space bridge so that Megatron can send the Dark Energon to Cybertron in order to raise a planet's worth of Cybertronian undead to attack Earth #Darkness Rising Part 5: Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee Ground Bridge to Megatron's Space Bridge and fail to prevent Megatron from awakening Cybertron's undead. Raf is able to find schematics of the Space Bridge for Ratchet to find a way to sabotage it, and while Optimus battles Megatron, the other three Autobots do so. As the Autobots escape the detonating Space Bridge, Megatron and his undead army seemingly perish in the explosion, leaving an enthusiastic Starscream in command once again. The Autobots cannot return to Cybertron, but instead stay on Earth - as they call it home. #Masters & Students: After assuming command after Megatron's "death", Starscream finds that the Vehicons don't respect him as they did Megatron. Starscream awakens the Decepticon Skyquake as Optimus and Bumblebee head out to the source of the Energon signal, while Ratchet helps the children with their science projects (essentially doing the projects for them). Skyquake rejects Starscream as leader and attacks Optimus, Bumblebee and Agent Fowler, who were alerted to his awakening. During the battle, Soundwave detects Megatron's Spark still online, and Starscream finds him at the remains of the Space Bridge. Despite removing the shard of Dark Energon keeping Megatron alive, Soundwave makes sure Starscream brings Megatron's body back for treatment. Skyquake is defeated as the Autobots find the children's science projects (which were all based on Cybertronian technology, not Earth) were not well-received, much to Ratchet's dismay #Scrapheap: Bumblebee and Bulkhead find a Cybertronian Pod in the Arctic, which they bring back to base. The Autobots discover the pod is a Scraplet trap, Scraplets being small metal-eating robots, which attack the Autobots and their base. The Ground Bridge is damaged by the Scraplets, preventing Optimus and Arcee's return from their Arctic patrol. Raf, Miko and Jack fix the Ground Bridge successfully and Ratchet is able to open the Bridge. But the Scraplets attack and Bulkhead makes a distraction leading the Scraplets into the Ground Bridge. When the Scraplets enter the Arctic they freeze to death and Optimus and Arcee return to HQ. #Con Job: A starship from Cybertron arrives, piloted by Wheeljack, a former associate of Bulkhead's from when they were both in the Autobot unit "The Wreckers". Starscream intercepts the signal and sends Makeshift to impersonate Wheeljack in order to locate the Autobots' hidden base. The Autobots pick up the disguised Makeshift, and Bulkhead starts telling war stories. The real Wheeljack escapes imprisonment, Groundbridges to the HQ, and battles Makeshift. Returning to the Nemesis, Makeshift is about to reveal the location of the Autobot HQ when he is destroyed by a bomb planted on him #Convoy: The Autobots get a call from Agent Fowler, who is transporting a explosive device called the DNGS (short for Dynamic Nuclear Generation System), saying that a group of Decepticons attacked him. Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee Groundbridge to Agent Fowler's location. The Autobots transport the DNGS But, they are attacked by MECH, a human terrorist organization, which is led by Silas. Meanwhile, Soundwave picks up a signal of the Autobots and Starscream sends a group of Vehicons to destroy them. The Autobots try many things to get rid of MECH and can't. Until, Bumblebee puts the DNGS on a train. The Vehicons attack, meaning the Autobots must stop them. When, one Vehicon hits Optimus with a log Optimus tumbles to the ground. MECH picks up the DNGS' signal and shuts down Raf. Ratchet Groundbridges Miko and Jack to help solve this problem. Optimus realizes that MECH is heading for the train. He transforms and drives there, as fast as he can. MECH spots Optimus and retreats, but shoots a missile at the track the train is on. If Optimus doesn't save Miko and Jack they will die. So, he jumps in front of the train and tries pushing it as back as he can. His work is a success. Silas scans Optimus and now wants to find out what makes him tick. Optimus states that Earth has spawned its own Decepticons in Human skin #Deus Ex Machina: Bulkhead and Miko investigate massive Energon readings in Greece. Bulkhead sees a picture of Greek gods, with a Cybertronian Energon Harvester. Breakdown, who has a history with Bulkhead, attacks them. Starscream has a meeting with Knock Out and gets him and Breakdown to help him find the Energon Harvester. Back at the Autobot Base, Raf locates the Energon Harvester in a museum. Unable to contact Agent Fowler, Optimus decides to send Miko, Jack and Raf to the museum to recover the device. The Autobots wait outside the museum and are attacked by Breakdown and Knock Out, as a distraction. Soundwave steals the Energon Harvester and Miko is caught by a Security Guard. Ratchet builds a replica of the Energon Harvester to replace the stolen one. Bulkhead remembers about massive Energon readings in Greece and Groundbridges there. He finds Starscream, Knock Out and Breakdown. Starscream tries to harvest Bulkhead's Energon, but Bulkhead destroys the Energon Harvester. Starscream retreats and Bulkhead is found by the rest of the Autobots. Miko lies to the Security Guard about her history report until Agent Fowler arrives to have her released #Speed Metal: Knock Out starts to develop interest in Human illegal street racing. One day, Sierra asks Jack for that ride on his motorcycle as Jack promised. Although, Jack tells Sierra not this time, Vince (sometimes referred to as the bully) tries to show off and give Sierra a ride. Vince asks Jack to go racing. Arcee doesn't want to do it and Jack doesn't take the offer until Vince talks about how "ugly" Arcee is. Arcee gets angry, and tells Jack to tell Vince it's on. Later that day, Vince and Jack go racing. Jack ultimately beats Vince. When Arcee and Jack return to Autobot base, Raf and Miko tell Jack that everybody at their school knows about Jack and Vince's race. The next day, Vince asks Jack to go racing again. Jack doesn't want to, but he eventually takes Vince's offer. Arcee disagrees with Jack and doesn't go. So, Jack asks Raf if he came borrow Bumblebee. That night, Jack and Vince enter a illegal street race. Knock Out enters too and he tries to terminate Bumblebee. Bumblebee does some crazy things and Vince is amazed. After losing Knock Out, Vince goes up to Jack and asked him what just happened until Knock Out thinks Vince is Bumblebee's human friend. So he kidnaps Vince right in front of Jack and Bumblebee. Bumblebee calls for backup and Arcee and Bulkhead come to help. The Autobots track down Knock Out and battle him. Knock Out escapes. Meanwhile, Optimus wonders where the others have gone, and asks Miko and Raf. They act like they don't know anything, but Optimus finds out. So, Optimus makes an appearance to stop Knock Out and succeeds. Knock Out returns to the Nemesis and Starscream gives him a punishment after not obeying his orders. Jack and Bumblebee drop Vince off at his car. The next day, Sierra asks for that ride again and Jacks says no, but Arcee feels bad and lets Jack let Sierra have a ride. #Predatory: On a routine energon scouting mission, Arcee and Jack stumbled on a crashed spaceship in the wilderness. Arcee recognized it as belonging to Airachnid and found she was unable to contact base. After dropping Jack a safe distance away, she hunted Airachnid, interrupting her foe's attack on a lone camper. They fought, but Jack's reappearance distracted Arcee long enough for Airachnid to get the upper hand and stick the Autobot to a nearby rock with webbing. Airachnid played on how Arcee had a habit of losing partners before starting to chase Jack. Haunted by her previous meeting with Airachnid, Arcee eventually managed to break free using her motorcycle mode, and caught up with Jack in time to save him by delivering a brutal pounding to Airachnid, who managed to flee underground. Arcee was left with a new respect for how Jack had handled the situation, and was happy to call him her partner #Sick Mind: When Optimus was infected with Cybonic plague, Bumblebee and Arcee GroundBridged to the Nemesis to find a cure. Bumblebee discovered Megatron had survived their last battle and was recovering in sickbay. Unable to find the cure on the Decepticons' computer, Bumblebee offered to use the cortical psychic patch to enter Megatron's mind and locate it. Finding himself in a Kaonian dreamscape, Bumblebee saw Megatron killing Optimus repeatedly. Megatron realized he could not harm Bumblebee and demanded to know why he was intruding on his mind. Bumblebee reminded him of the space bridge explosion and implored him to give him the cure, playing on his desire to kill Optimus for real rather than have him succumb to a virus. Megatron showed him the cure but demanded Bumblebee help him out of his stasis lock. Ratchet was recording what Bumblebee saw though, and because they had the cure, Arcee disconnected Bumblebee and Groundbridged back to base. However, Megatron's spark had left his body and escaped...into Bumblebee's head #Out of his Head: Bumblebee begins to experience visions of Megatron, causing him to stop dead during a basketball game with Bulkhead. After Megatron forced him to crush one of Ratchet's devices, Bumblebee told Ratchet about the visions, and Ratchet induced a power down to give Bumblebee's mind time to recover. Bumblebee reactivated, under the control of Megatron, and, retrieving a piece of Dark Energon from an old battlefield, bridged to the Decepticon warship over the Arctic. Although Ratchet and Raf tried to stop him, even managing to get Bumblebee to reassert control for a few moments, Bumblebee successfully brought Megatron back online and transferred his mind back to his body. Free of Megatron's influence, Bumblebee beat a hasty retreat with Ratchet and Raf. Later at base, Ratchet checked Bumblebee was completely free of Megatron, and the small Autobot thanked Raf for coming to help him #Shadowzone: #Operation Breakdown: #Crisscross #Metal Attraction #Rock Bottom: #Partners #T.M.I. #Stronger, Faster: #One Shall Fall: #One Shll Rise Part 1: #One Shll Rise Part 2: #One Shll Rise Part 3: Season 2 Category:Transformers series Category:Hub Shows